Take A Chance On Me
by DarkElements10
Summary: There's no greater feeling than taking a risk that pays off. WayneWayne/OC One-shot.


**Take A Chance On Me**

**By: Riley**

**Summary – **There's no greater feeling than taking a risk that pays off. WayneWayne/OC One-shot.

* * *

"How many pairs of jeans do you think I'll need?" Wally 'WayneWayne' Dooley asked, haphazardly tossing a pair into his suitcase. He rolled his eyes as his eldest sister, Jaycee, shook her head and pulled them back out, folding them, and then replacing them. Like she had done with everything else that he had put into his suitcase.

"It won't matter until you learn how to fold your clothes," Jaycee said. She crossed her arms over her chest and scanned her brother's room. There were clothes, notebooks, food wrappers, and some dirty dishes sitting everywhere. "And at this point, it seems like Mom is going to be doing that for the rest of your life."

"It's not that bad," WayneWayne shrugged. "Besides, I'm almost completely moved out, there's not much left that I have to do. Sam said that he was going to move the rest of my stuff into Dak's and my apartment while I'm gone, so that's cool."

"Here's the bigger question though." Jaycee raised an eyebrow, looking at her brother pointedly. "When are you going to-"

"Please." WayneWayne held up a hand. "I'd rather not think about that right now." He looked up as there was a knock on the door and smiled at his girlfriend, Riley Jackson-McGuire as she walked into his room. Unlike she had done in the past year, where she would walk timidly into a room where his sisters were, she gave Jaycee a smile and a wave as she entered the room. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey Girlfriend!" Jaycee's smile widened as she placed her hands on her hips. "Glad that I can call you that and actually mean it now!"

"Glad that I can come into the house without having to worry about dying from stress," Riley shot back. Jaycee laughed.

"You know that was your fault, right?" WayneWayne asked, pointing to her. Riley's dark eyebrows lowered in a glare and her blue eyes flashed in warning. He held his hands up defensively. "Just saying." He turned and flopped down on his bed. "So what's up?"

"Wallace, she's your girlfriend, she can visit whenever she wants!" Jaycee reached over and smacked him on the arm. She rolled her eyes before turning to Riley. "Ignore him, he's a guy, and unless you tell them what to feel or think, they don't know anything." She then let out a tired sigh when she heard a baby starting to cry. "That's Zig, I need to go check on him."

Riley blinked when Jaycee suddenly turned to her with a bright smile.

"You know, if you're ever free for babysitting while Wally's gone-"

"Out!" WayneWayne pointed towards the door.

Jaycee stuck her tongue out at her brother before heading towards the door. "Just don't get caught doing something I wouldn't do," she said in a sing-song voice as she practically skipped out the door. WayneWayne rolled his eyes, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"It's really hard to believe that she's almost twenty-six sometimes," WayneWayne remarked as Riley stretched herself out onto the bed next to him. "And that she just had Ziggy. Though the constant crying reminds me pretty quickly."

"Too bad he's not like my family when we were babies, we didn't cry much," Riley said. She crossed her arms under her chin, giving him a soft smile. WayneWayne reached over and pushed some of her dyed red hair out of her face.

"Yeah and now you're all making up for it, cause you're hardly ever quiet," WayneWayne teased. He laughed as Riley reached out and punched him on the arm before leaning over and giving him a long kiss. "Mm, what was that for?"

Riley shrugged. "You never know. Your plane is headed towards Vancouver, a bird gets stuck in one of the engine, and then your plane falls out of the sky and next thing you know, the Ziggle Zaggles are doing a show that teaches about death." She gave him a wicked smile. "I figured I'd get one more in just in case you didn't come back."

"Ha ha." WayneWayne smirked. "You're so funny."

"It's part of my charm." Riley sat up, untying her pigtails and hen retying them. "Actually, since you guys were going to be gone when it's your twentieth birthday…I figured that I'd give you your gift early." She pulled a small box out of her pocket and held it out to him. He reached out for it and she playfully pulled it back away from him. "Though if you want to wait until you get back when Camille throws you that party-"

"Over my dead body," WayneWayne sat up, resting his hands in his lap. He held out his hands. "Give it." Riley smirked and handed him the box and he quickly opened it. Inside was a necklace with a ring on the end of it. "Whoa, this is cool." He lifted it and then studied the ring. "Did you make this?"

"Yep," Riley gave a proud smile and a nod. "I made it after finishing an art project."

"The one with the thousands of soda tabs that I needed to collect?" WayneWayne asked. He placed a hand on his stomach. "I remember, me and Dak had to drink as many cans of soda as possible." He then flicked her on the nose. "Though that's not hard for you guys, since all you do is drink water, soda, and energy drinks. It's a wonder you don't get fat."

"That's what happens when you go to the gym every day," Riley reached out and poked him in the stomach. "Though I don't think you worry about that so much."

WayneWayne quirked an eyebrow and smacked her in the face with a pillow before giving her another kiss. "Just help me pack."

Riley pulled WayneWayne's suitcase over to her and started to re-pack his suitcase, maximizing as much space as possible. No one would have thought that WayneWayne would have gotten a girlfriend, or have Riley as one in general. When he first met Big Time Rush, he had tried to kick Kendall out of the band. But when he himself got kicked out and was put in the Ziggle Zaggles, he embraced the job hat he had (which had been renewed for a fourth season even before they started to film the third) and took as many acting jobs as he could, which caused him to go to Vancouver every couple of months as his father was a TV producer as well as the inventor of toast on a rope. He apologized to Big Time Rush for being desperate to get a job and had BTR as his target, James, Logan, and Carlos forgave him somewhat quickly, after Camille had vouched for him.

Riley and her brothers and sister had been working with Big Time Rush for the past three years and the guys were some of her best friends…which was why it was hard when she had tried to get his parents off of his back by lying and saying that they were dating. Since Kendall was her best friend and didn't like WayneWayne at all, things were tense whenever WayneWayne was around. It got a bit worse when she told him and the rest of their friends that they were pretending to go out, to help keep up the charade if their parents ever came around. It finally got to the point where their pretending became real and they started to go out. So they admitted it to his sisters, father, and brother-in-law, but not to his mother, especially as she didn't like Riley at all.

But they had a pretty laid-back relationship and didn't have much drama going on, though he said it was because he wasn't as famous as any of their other friends, which he was thankful for. And that was all he wanted, though he could admit that he thought that once they came clean to his family his sisters would leave them alone, and he was very wrong on that point. If anything, it just made them worse. But he was the baby of the three of them, so it made sense.

"You wouldn't know how to pack if it had to save your life," Riley commented after rolling up a sweatshirt.

"Do all women know how to pack or all guys just that useless?" WayneWayne asked.

"Both," Riley said. "So what are you doing for your birthday while you'r ein Vancouver?"

"Probably get hammered." WayneWayne smiled, rapidly raising and lowering his eyebrows. "Dad says that he and Sam are going to take me to a bar to celebrate, especially since the drinking age there is 19."

"Got ya beat," Riley said, resting her chin in her hands. "Drinking age back home is 18. Though, I'm not really a fan of beer. I prefer a Fuzzy Navel, a Blue Hawaii, or a frozen Daiquiri."

She noticed the funny look that he gave her, knowing that alcoholic drinks were a touchy subject with her family. She and her brothers and sister used to be abused by their foster father, before they got adopted by one of their best friends/music producer, and he drank every now and then. But since she and her twin sister, Rhuben, were getting older and coming to terms with their abuse, they had an alcoholic drink every now and then, but were considered lightweights, so they only drank enough to still be able to drive safely.

"It's not that weird, I barely drink at all, but those are the ones I choose when I do. Besides, it's like I said, drinking age back home is 18."

"Other than that, I already got myself my birthday gift," WayneWayne said. He leaned over and slid up the sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt. Printed on the inside of his wrist was the word 'strong'.

"No way!" Riley's eyes lit up as she grabbed his arm and angled her head, looking at it. "You got a tattoo?" She lifted her gaze to his. "I never pegged you as the kind of guy that would get a tattoo."

"What?" WayneWayne lifted an eyebrow. "Only Kendall can get tattoos?" He had a slight edge to his tone. Riley rolled her eyes as she shuffled back so she was resting against his headboard, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a thing for Kendall." Riley's eyes narrowed at her boyfriend, adopting the slight sense of edge that he had. "Or vice-versa, you guys complain about each other a lot. Why can't you just get over it?"

"I'm over it," WayneWayne insisted. "Are you sure he is?"

"If you two can watch a couple of hockey games together with no problems, then you can at some point end up being friends." Riley held up a finger. "I swear it'll happen before I die." WayneWayne snorted before glancing over at the sweatshirt that was still resting on her lap. She followed his gaze and then grabbed onto the sweatshirt, holding it tightly in her hands. "And no, you're not getting this back."

"I didn't think I would."

"Do you need anything to eat?" Mrs. Dooley asked as she walked into her room. Her eyes flashed as she looked back and forth between WayneWayne and Riley. Riley let out a sigh and slid off of the bed, tying WayneWayne's sweatshirt around her waist. Mrs. Dooley looked at her watch. "Actually, Riley, I think it may be time for you to go home."

"Mom," WayneWayne said in a warning tone.

"It's not dark out, so I'm sure that Ronan won't expect me to be home for a while," Riley said shortly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Unless you think I'm going to jump someone for their money."

WayneWayne held a hand over his mouth, hiding his smile, as Mrs. Dooley frowned. Though Riley was never one to listen to authority as it was, she and Rhuben were the only ones that weren't afraid to talk back to Gustavo, she also wasn't afraid to let people know how she felt about something, and she didn't like Mrs. Dooley almost as much as Mrs. Dooley didn't like her. But Mrs. Dooley had a very petty reason for not liking Riley or her family; she just saw the black hair, the tattoos, the dark music, and the clothes that she wore and wrote her off as being a bad influence for her son. That and because she didn't like the idea of her only son 'being taken away from her' though she liked his ex-girlfriend just fine.

"I never said that," Mrs. Dooley said calmly.

"But you've implied it many times before," Riley said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hold it!" WayneWayne held up his hands. He let out a heavy sigh, looking towards the ceiling. "Ok, Mom, I know that you don't like Riley-"

"And I know that you're pretending to date her," Mrs. Dooley said, turning her attention to her son. He winced. He had a feeling that she knew about it all along, he also had a feeling that she was the one that had put that new out on the internet, though it died down pretty quickly when the Kendall/Jo or Kendall/Lucy thing got in the news when Jo came back to surprise him. "Though if you were going to pretend to date someone, you could have done better. Like Camille for instance."

"Try prying her away from Logan to make that happen," WayneWayne deadpanned. "Anyway, yes, I _was _pretending to date her, only because she was trying to help me get Jay and Nat off of my back when she first came by. And you were even nice to her for a while before you realized 'how serious' we were getting."

He used air quotes around the words due to the confusion that their relationship had been. When he and Riley were pretending to go out, they really weren't, and then when they really did start to go out they pretended to their family that they had broken up; just to keep everyone off their back. But it confused everyone and then he ended up telling his Dad and his brother-in-law the truth, as they were the ones that first supported him moving out, and then he finally told his sisters. The only one they hadn't told were his mother and while he waited so long not saying anything, he figured now was the time to do it.

"That was before-"

"Before what?" WayneWayne demanded. Riley's eyebrows raised at the serious tone of his voice. "Before the news of them getting abused got out? Before realizing that she she's not as 'perfect' for me as Kristy was? Before actually getting to know her? Before caring so much about what other people think of me dating her? You may not like her mom, but I do and I'm not going to break up with her just because you're the only one in this family that doesn't."

He let out a breath he didn't realize that he had been holding. It was something that he had wanted to say to her for a long, _long _time but didn't want to risk her being upset. He would admit that his mother had a lot of control on his life, she was one of the main reasons that he didn't want to move out in the first place, the other being worried about not being able to help Jaycee when she finally had her baby. But now he was glad that he was moving into the Jacksons' old apartment with his best friend, Dak Zevon, and his little sister, Lizzie.

WayneWayne glanced at Riley out of the corner of his eye. She had her hands on her hips and was looking at Mrs. Dooley, her face blank. That just made him even more aware of the silence that had accompanied his statement. WayneWayne swallowed thickly and looked at his mother.

"Mom?" He asked her.

Mrs. Dooley briefly closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes again, she looked over at WayneWayne. "You can do whatever you want with your life, Wallace, because the consequences are going to be something that you have to deal with." She looked over at Riley and then back over to her son. "I'm not going to be happy about it, but over time I guess I can accept it." She then turned to Riley, stiffly. "It was good to see you again, Rilandon."

WayneWayne grimaced as he turned back to Riley. "I didn't think that was what she was going to say…" he said slowly.

"I didn't expect to ever be called Rilandon for the rest of my life," Riley said. "Though now I guess I can expect it coming from your mom whenever I come by now." She tilted her head to the as she rounded the bed to stand in front of him. "If not a glare or a side comment."

"Ah, screw it." WayneWayne waved off the comment. Riley laughed and wrapped her arms around WayneWayne's neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Though I do have to admit the fact that you finally, completely, stood up to your mom is a real turn on." She smirked at him. "Really sexy."

"I'm going to have to do it more often then," WayneWayne commented. He wrapped his arms around Riley's waist and held him against her as he kissed her. He then leaned to the side, dipping her as he continued to kiss her, angling his head to deepen the kiss.

"You know girls hate it when guys do that," Natalie, WayneWayne's other sister, said as she and Jaycee stuck their heads into the room. "It makes all of the blood rush to their heads."

WayneWayne groaned as he straightened up, making sure not to drop Riley to the floor. "Seriously? Can't you two ever leave me alone?"

"Not when you're moving out," Jaycee said. She walked over to Riley and gently placed her son, Zig, into the younger girl's arms. "Until then…" she turned and pinched WayneWayne's cheek as hard as she could. "We're going to bug you as often as we can."

"And, of course, tell as many embarrassing stories as we can," Natalie agreed. She placed her finger to her chin, pretending to think about it. "Like, did we ever tell the story about how on his first ever date he ate some bad clam chowder and-"

"Stop!" WayneWayne cut her off. "Please, stop."

"Or how about the time that he got stuck in that tree?" Jaycee asked, elbowing Natalie in the side. "Because his shorts got stuck on that tree branch and when he finally got down he had a huge hole in the back?"

"Knock it off!" WayneWayne picked up a pillow and threw it at them. "I meant it!"

Natalie stuck her tongue out at her brother and she and Jaycee turned and ran from the room as WayneWayne picked up another pillow and lobbed it at them. He then started to chase after them. Riley sighed and looked down at the baby that she was bouncing in her arms. He turned his brown eyes up to her.

"I'm just warning you now that your family is crazy," she said to him. "And hopefully you don't end up the same way."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **I hadn't done a Wiley story or one-shot in a bit so I thought I'd put up a new one. So I told you guys the reason that Mrs. Dooley doesn't like Riley, I planned on showing it in Unsheltered…but I stopped that story because it worked better in a upcoming story I have. But I have a new one coming up called _It's Been A Summer _that will actually show the Wiley relationship when it starts and then goes through it (like I have shown with a lot of Kiley stories). I hope you guys liked this one-shot and will like my upcoming story when it's up.

Also, if the age confused you…Dak and WayneWayne are a year older than everyone else, so depending on when their birthdays are they turn 20 before everyone else turns 19. I figured that everyone in the Dooley family, but Mrs. Dooley, would know/be told that they were fake dating when they're 18/19, and then they finally tell her at 19/20 (and this would still work even if Riley ends up with Kendall in the story).

:)

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
